micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
Novanglia
New Yankeeland, '''officially the '''Federal Empire of New Yankeeland or Federal Kingdom of New Yankeeland '''(named after one of the United States nickname) is a micronation located in the United States. Founded on March 1, 2016. use to be known as the Federal Kingdom of New Yankeeland or Kingdom of New Yankeeland History New Yankeeland was founded on March 1, 2016. King Stephen I had always wanted his own nation but never knew how to start it. In early 2016 King Stephen I discovered the Conch Republic and the Republic of Molossia. After a bit of research and thinking the founder decided to form his own micronation. The Federal Kingdom of New Yankeeland's original name was the Republic of Stelegiriots and named Stephen I as President and Matt as Vice President. In October Stelegiots renamed to United Provinces of New England and remade its flag. In January the nation renamed to Republic of New Yankeeland. Finally in February a vote was headed and the people elected to become a Constitutional Monarchy. The nation was Renamed to Kingdom of New Yankeeland and crowned Stephen I King and named Matt Prime Minister. Since the switch to a Constitutional Monarchy the nation has rebuild and reorganize it military, remade its currency, increased its economic output, and has brought a new since of pride in New Yankeeland. In late 2017 New Yankee finally came to the world stage of micronations. As the nation was shot after by LOMN, IUM, and LOMN. New Yankee went from being a no name nation to being recognized by dozen of nations and being a player on the micronation stage. '''War threat of January 2018 On January 16, 2018 the Maldonia Reich went on a rampage threatening war on LOMN members but for some reason never threaten New Yankeeland. Seeing this King Stephen I was extremely outrage. King Stephen ordered troops to be mobilized, had the nation go on high alert and had keep a eye on the Maldonia Reich. The King had ask Parliament that if Maldonia attacked any nation to declare on on Maldonia itself. The plan Operation Sentinel was to keep it mouth shut and not draw any attention to itself and surprise attack Maldonia when was started and at the same time sent troops to nations being attacked. However on January 17, 2018 Maldonia was overed thrown and the war threat was ended. Today New Yankeeland is nertual torse the new government of Maldonia and hopes the two never have things like that ever happen again. 2018 ''' So far in 2018 New Yankee has redone is military, grown its list of nations it recognized and has taken part in the 2018 Microcup witch is a event that bring micronation together for a international soccer or football event. New Yankee won its match ageist New Rizalia 5-3. New Yankee would win that part of the cup. As of April 10, 2018 New Yankee is in charge of the Intermicronational Trade Organization. In April New Yankeeland was called into Alanland Civil War and Astovia Civil War. In May on 18-21 there was a cold war stand off between the K-OOver the Ark island. On the May 22- June 2 a war broke out over it. In the end Yankee one and made K-O A puppeted nation and on June 4th the Federal Empire was founded and crowed Stephen I the King-Emperor. Gavin him the titles "His Royal and Honorable Majesty, King of New Yankeeland, Duke of Kearsarge-Oceania, Emperor of the Federal Empire, Grand Commander of the Order of the Creed, Savior of the realm, Stephen I." '''Kearsarge-Oceania Dispute The Kearsarge-Oceania dispute started on May 18, 2018, after Kearsarge-Oceania contacted the Kingdom of New Yankeeland regarding a territorial dispute: both New Yankeeland and Kearsarge-Oceania claimed a small island located in Oceania. New Yankeeland attempted to resolve this issue through peaceful means, and offered to split the territory in half for each side. However, Kearsarge-Oceania did not agree with this, and acted aggressively. They threatened war on the North-Western Alliance, and officialy "dis-aligned" themselves from New Yankeeland. Since then, a "cold war" has been going on between Kearsarge-Oceania and New Yankeeland. Currently, the North-Western Alliance is putting their troops on high-alert. The NWA is trying to prevent the outbreak of war. Defcon Level is at 3 Empire As of June 4, 2018 New Yankeeland has been reformed into the Federal Empire of New Yankeeland. Culture New Yankee culture is similar to Canadian, New England regional culture. New Yankees are a very progressive type of people. We are also very much for scientific advances, we believe in global warming, we support the art, and we are patriotic about our kingdom and military. However just about all New Yankees are big into history. Whether it be military history, world, political or anything we believe that advances in life are nice but however we shouldn't forget how we got there. Often towns, uniforms, the military, arts, and vehicles look or are based upon old school american styles and or technology. New Yankee culture is very much heavy infunese and big on the military. Many citizen has served or are some way or another part of the military. And some citizen or military buffs as well. Sports Soccer In recently New Yankee has been very interest in Soccer due to the 2018 Microcup. New Yankee made its own team to compete in. New Yankee National Soccer Team nicknamed the NYNST or the Black Bears after the nation national animal. After Winning in the Microcup New Yankees went wild upon hearing the news and interest in Soccer sored so munch that talks have been underway to make a national soccer league for New Yankeeland. http://micronations.wikia.com/wiki/New_Yankee_Soccer_League Football in summer of 2018 New Yankee is planing to start a Football League Empire Nations with in the empire there are several nations. * Federal Kingdom of New Yankeeland * Königreich von Neu-Preußen * Military Republic Of Texas * Duchy of Kearsarge-Oceania Goverment In the Empire there is a Parliament and each nation has several represent. Each nation has a say in how the Empire runs as a whole. Each nation can act independently by that I mean that nation can declare war, start project, new jobs, and make there own laws. However where the empire part comes in is that all nation must accept Empire laws what ever that maybe. Nations in the empire can not declare war on each other and must accept the Nova as one of there currency. Each nation must swear loyalty to the King-Emperor. The King-Emperor can drag anything into war. Policy Right now the empire has gave a policy know as the "Imperial Developmental Bill". Where New Yankee will help develop its dominions in the empire. Another policy is the "Imperial Science Bill". Is a bill created to help each nation in the empire research technology. Yankee Imperial Conference The Yankee Imperial Conference is a conference where all nation in the empire get together to map out there goals or plans for the up coming year or months or the empire. Current one is been held in New Gettysburg form June 4-6. IDC and ISC Imperial Developmental Council IDC or Imperial Developmental Council created by the Imperial Developmental Bill is where New Yankee will help develop its dominions in the empire. Currently the empire is working to rebuild Kearsarge-Oceania after the Yank-Kears war. Imperial Science Council ISC or Imperial Science Council created by the Imperial Science Bill. Mostly fund by King of New Yankeeland currently nothing being research. Government New Yankeeland government is a Federal Constitutional Monarchy with a king or queen and a parliament. Parliament is made up of members from each political party that are elected. All the ministers are appointed by the king/queen and or prime minister however they must be approved by parliament and the people. The Royal Family is able to run for any position in power in the government. And half of the nation's ruling power is the king the other half is the prime minister, parliament, and the people themselves. Government Politics Investment Policy Investment policy is a where the New Yankee Government weather the be Kingdom or the Empire it self can invest its own money to its people to help build new roads, jobs, projects or help struggling nations get off there feet. Neutral lawful The Government has followed a new politic that Nertual good or Neutral lawful. The idea is that when a new nation formed the Government is automatically Neutral or friendly torse that nation despite that nations government type. The reason is with a lot of hatred in the world the New Yankee people feel it's better not to have enmays in the world and should give people the benefit of the doubt. However this doesn't mean the nation will not sit back and watch a another nation is getting threatened or bullied around. As the case of the war threat of January 16, 2018; as when Maldonia Reich went around threatening war. The New Yankee had made plans to declare on on Maldonia itself if war broke out. Seats in Parliament Economy New Yankeeland has has a small but rapidly growing economy with most goods like oil, metal, food needing to be imported. With the little exports that New Yankee has is eggs, Ships, Military weapons and supplies, and wood crafted goods. Most of the economy comes from shipping and trade as New Yankee is the Director of the ITO and has a large Merchant Fleet. Imports most goods like oil and metal. Exports * Agricultural * Ships * Military weapons and supplies * Wood crafted goods * Carfted good * Art Trade Partners Current trading partners * Kingdom of Alanland * Grand Principality of Holloway * Königreich von Neu-Preußen * Military Republic Of Texas * Republic of New Rizalia Currency Even though New Yankeeland has a small but rapidly growing economy, it does have its own currency. However due to a very small economy bartering is encouraged by the government and is widely used throughout the kingdom. The currency is based on the US dollar. 5 Nova - paperback = $1 5 Nova - paperback = £1 Numb 50 Novarine - coin = $1 New Yankee does accept US and or Canadian Dollars as currency as well. Current ''' '''Balance (To be edit) £2,130,000 Numbs = 10,650,000 Novas NYBC New Yankee Broadcasting Corporation or NYBC founded in March 15th 2016. News June 4 The war with Kearsarge-Oceania is over. Reports haven't been realest yet on how many where lost. However Talk began yesterday and talks of becoming a Empire are flooting around. New Yankee formed into a empire Programs Channels are 1-12 and 15 is important Announces Channel 1 News: Military Kingdom of New Yankeeland Armed Forces is very small with army, air force, and navy. The military can conscription into the military ONLY in time of war and must be provided by the prime minister and parliament. People who can avoid being conscription are people with medical conditions and have a ligament reason why they can not be in the military. Currently New Yankee is not at war with anyone and has no plans for war. As of 2/10/18 The military went under its second military reformed. The military receive a new doctrine and the military size was reduced to a smaller more manageable force. However with the smaller units the military has become more professional as the nation focus on quality not quantity. Also with the reformed the Prime Minister has given full control of the armed forces to the King due to the King have more experience and knowledge of armed forces then the Prime Minister has. Army The Army is made up of volunteers with air-soft gun and is lead by the King Stephen I and is the backbone of the NYAF. The Army has only one regiment due to the size of the nation. Navy The Navy is more less a merchant fleet and only job is to project convoys. Air Forces The air forces is still in its infant stage with only a handful of planes. States Foreign Relations Nations that New Yankeeland recognizes and are allied with. Category:North American Micronations Category:Monarchy Category:New Yankeeland